The Two Fire Dragon Slayers
by Wildfire-Dragneel
Summary: Natsu reunites with someone of his past, and they have a lot of explaining to do. At first he's happy to see them, and then mad that they were gone for so long. But it's a short reunion... as someone gets hurt. Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail If i did Erza and Jellal would be together! But I do own Akari, partly because I made her up and because I'm boss like that!
1. Prologue

**I don't own Fairy Tail, if i did Erza and Jellal would be together! ;) **

Prologue

*seven years ago*

"Igneel! Where are you?" Natsu cried as he ran out through the town.

It was completely silent, and the town was deserted, but then he thought he heard Igneel, and he ran towards his voice.

He kept on running until he accidentally slipped down a hill and landed in heap at the bottom, and so he dusted himself off, and kept on running.

"Igneel! IGNEEL!" he was crying now, as he ran into the open field.

The dragon was nowhere in sight and Natsu sank to his knees.

"Where did you go?" he whispered. "Why did you leave us?"

He heard panting behind him as someone ran to him.

Natsu saw them crouch next to him, and pull him into a tight hug.

"Don't worry," she whispered in his ear, "We'll find him."

Natsu looked up at his sister's face, and felt comfort in her embrace.

"Why did he leave?" he asked.

"I don't know, Natsu. But I'm sure he'll come back." she said. "You look tired. Let's go home and get some rest"

But he was already asleep, so she carried him in her arms to their tent in the woods.


	2. Chapter 1

In the city of Magnolia, there is a very powerful Guild of Mages called Fairy Tail.

Chapter One  
Natsu, Lucy and Happy arrived together at the Guild that morning.  
Lucy went straight to the jobs board (because she needed more money to pay rent) and Natsu went and sat down at the bar with Erza (who was eating cake) and Juvia.

"Hey Mira-chan, can I have some chips?" said Natsu to Mira-Jane behind the bar.

"Sure thing, I'm guessing you want them spicy?" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Extra extra spicy actually!" he called after her.

"Hey, Natsu-San," Juvia said, "Juvia is wondering if you know where Gray-sama is?"

"I haven't seen that ice bastard yet today." replied Natsu.

"How you dare call Gray-sama a bastard!" yelled Juvia.

"Jeez, Juvia-chan, I was only kidding. Woah, no need to do that!" yelled Natsu as water started to pour from Juvia's body.

"Gray-sama is an amazing person and you should be lucky that he calls you his friend!"  
The whole Guild flooded and then all the water burst through the front doors. Everyone got washed-up on the pavement outside.

*cough cough* "Juvia!" Natsu choked, "You went a bit overboard with that one! Now who's gonna clean it up?"  
Just then Gray came running from around the corner of the street.  
"Where-is-Natsu?" he huffed, out of breath."And what happened to the Guild?"

" What do you want, you iced up underwear prince?" Natsu replied, pushing himself up from the ground and walking towards him." And you're wannabe girlfriend flooded the place."

"Underwear... prince?" he said as he saw he was only in his boxers.

"Anyway, this is no time for a fight. You would not believe who I saw just now, you reckless weak-ass flame bastard" he said.

'No time for a fight?' Nastu thought. 'this must be serious!'

"Who?" asked Natsu

"It was a girl. She was fighting some men a couple of streets away from here." answered Gray.

"Wha? Why would i need to know that?"

"Because, you squinty-eyed bastard, she was using Fire Dragon Slayer Magic!"


	3. Chapter 2

**This is actually my first story... so it would be really helpful if you could tell me if you think there's anything I need to change or something like that by writing a review. Thanks! :D**

Chapter Two

"Really? Wha-what did she look like?" stuttered Natsu.

"Well I didn't get a close look at her, but I could see that she had rose pink hair like you, she was wearing a red outfit and and she was really hot!" replied Gray.

"Hot as in cute or..." said Natsu.

"Well she was burning those men to a crisp, but I guess she looked cute as well. I didn't really notice." said Gray casually.

"Can you show me where she is? I'd really like to meet her!" asked Natsu.

"Sure, if she's still there." with that Gray took off, running down the street.

"Damn you Gray, you got a head start!" yelled Natsu, as he followed Gray through the streets.

*five minutes later*

"Gray, wait up." panted Natsu.

"I thought you were excited about meeting this girl." said Gray.

"I am, I'm just tired." replied Natsu.

"Well hurry up then, or I'll kick you flaming ass all the way back to the guild!" threatened Gray.

"I'm coming... wait, is that her?"

As Gray and Natsu came around the corner they saw the girl, still fighting the men.

"Fire Dragon's Wave!" she shouted, as she flung her arms out spread out in all directions and knocked the men to the ground, their clothes on fire. She walked up to the unconscious bodies and rummaged through their clothing, pulling out a bag of gold coins.

"Teach you to steal from me." she whispered under her breath.

As she turned to leave, Natsu called out to her.

"What do ya want?" she said as she turned to face them.

"Well it's just that... wait, you look familiar have we met before?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe, but I can't remember. Oww!" she said, looking at her arm.

One of the apparently 'unconscious' men got up and slashed her arm with a long knife, ready for a re-match.

"Jesus Christ, you never know when to give up, do you?" she said."Fire Dragon's FIST!" she yelled, punching the man square in the chest. He went flying straight into the wall of a building. He slumped to the ground, hopefully unconscious this time.

The girl pouted, while putting pressure on her arm.

"It's not that bad." she said to herself.

Now Natsu knew why she looked so familiar. He would recognize that pout anywhere. "Is that you, Akari?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Yeah Natsu, how do you know her name?" asked Gray. 'And why does she look so much like Natsu?' he thought.  
They had the same rose pink hair, except hers was longer. They had the same magic, which is rare. Some of their facial features even looked the same.  
'They have to be related somehow,' Gray thought.

"It's me! Natsu!" he yelled.

"N... Natsu?" she said, her eyes opening wide. " No way, you're too old. You can't be, you just can't be," she said, talking to herself.

"Why don't you believe me?" he asked. Then he got a great idea.  
"This should convince you," he said, as his hand was engulfed in his flames, then his arm, and finally his whole body.

"You're a Fire Dragon Slayer too? You... you must be Natsu!" she shouted as she ran towards him.

She hugged him so tight that they fell over onto the pavement together.

The girl Akari looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry, i'm so sorry," she said over and over as she hugged him.

"Where have you been Akari! It's been seven long years!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, " she said again, and held him even tighter, "Can we have this talk in private?" she asked, as Gray was looking at them quizzically.

Gray looked down on them and asked "Would anyone care to fill me in?"

"Oh, right. Gray, this is Akari, my sister."


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to any of you that reviewed me, or followed me! :) ** **This chapter took awhile to write, but I hope you like it!**

Chapter Three

Gray's mouth hanged open, "What? You have a sister? Since when?" he asked.

"Since always" said Akari.

Gray was looking at the both of them, waiting to hear more.

"We'll tell you later, it's kind of a long story." said Akari.

"You'd better have a good explanation for what you did." said Natsu, staring at her.

"I told you I was sorry!" she said, pulling him into another hug.

Akari gasped in pain as Natsu grabbed her shoulder to push her away.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing." she whispered.

"Seriously you guys, what's going on?" complained Gray.

"Why don't you come back to the Guild with us? We could talk there," asked Natsu, completely ignoring Gray.

"You're in a Guild now? Which one?" Akari asked.

"It's called Fairy Tail, and I joined there when you left. " Natsu, and Akari could hear the sadness in his voice.

Akari looked at him and sighed, "Natsu! It's not my fault that I was away for longer than I planned! You know that I had to leave, to find Igneel!"

"Ever since Igneel left, and then you, Fairy Tail has been my only family. Can you seriously just show up and expect everything to be alright? Why did you never return to me?" he asked.

"It's complicated, Natsu. I'll tell you everything later."

"I want to know now! What possible explanation could there be for you being away for so long!" shouted Natsu.

"Not now Natsu!" Akari hissed. She got up, but wobbled a bit before steadying herself and said to Gray, "Are you gonna show me where you're guild is or not?" she said.

"Yeah, sure" said Gray, confused. He could tell that something was wrong with Akari, but Natsu didn't even notice.

*as they were walking back to the Guild*

Gray was watching Akari while they were walking. He noticed that her steps were sluggish, and she winced every time she moved her arm. Natsu was totally oblivious to her pain, and kept on asking her questions about her travels. Gray almost felt sorry for her, being related to that arrogant bastard.

"So, Akari, where did you learn that move you did back there?" Natsu asked her. "The wave one. I've never seen it before."

"Well, I met another Dragon Slayer when I was in Era, i think he was and he taught me some cool stuff. Apparently his dragon's name was Kaleth, and she disappeared as well." Akari said.

"Did... did you find any clues as to why Igneel left? Said Natsu, almost as if he was afraid to ask.

"No Natsu. I'm sorry." she whispered. "I will tell you everything as soon as we get to..." Akari stumbled for a second, almost falling flat on her face but Gray caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, but he could tell that she wasn't. There was no colour in her face, she was pale.

He felt something wet on her shoulder, where he had grabbed her when she fell, and lifted his hand to see blood on it.

He took off her jacket and looked at her arm, where the man had gotten her with his knife, and saw that it wasn't a mere cut, but much worse. He saw a deep gash going from her back to her left shoulder.

"Natsu, we need to get her to the infirmary right now!" he yelled.

Natsu saw Akari's wound, and gasped. She hadn't shown any signs of pain before, but it obviously hurt a lot.

He grabbed her in his arms as she fainted, and used his fire to boost him along as he ran towards the Guild.

**Great ending of this chapter, huh? I love it! I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow, or sometime this week. If you have any ideas about what can happen to Akari, (whether she survives or not, stuff like that) please review me or send a PM. **


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit slow, but I hope you think it's alright. I'm trying to write a chapter that's 1000 words, but this one's only 788 so I'll try to make the next one longer if I can.**

Chapter Four

"HELP!" Natsu yelled when he burst through the front doors of the Guild. "I NEED HELP!"

His top was covered in Akari's blood, so he took it off and wrapped it tightly around her chest and shoulder, to stop any more bleeding.

Mira-Jane and Levy ran up to him, and helped take her to the infirmary.

"What happened to her?" Levy asked." and who is she?"

"A man cut her with his knife, we thought it was nothing but it went in a lot deeper than... than..." Natsu couldn't speak, he couldn't move.

'What if she dies?' he thought, 'she can't, she cant'! I just reunited with her again!' he felt a single tear rolled down his cheek, and he wiped it away quickly.

He stood at the end of the bed they put Akari on, and watched as Mira-Jane and Levy rushed around her, giving her anesthetic and attaching an IV drip into her arm.

"She'll need a lot of stitches" he heard Mira-Jane say.

They had rolled her onto her stomach, in the bed, and cut part of her top off, so then they could see the wound clearly.

"Levy-!" Mira shouted, "keep pressure on her arm and back, she's already lost a lot of blood!"

"Ok Mira-chan, wait.. oh!" yelled Levy. "Look... look at the cut!"

Natsu looked and saw that it had turned an ugly shade of green, and it was oozing some sort of liquid that melted the stitches that had been put in by Mira.

"Poison! It's been poisoned!" Mira said. "Natsu, was the knife poisoned?

*flash back*

Natsu watched in amazement as Akari punched the man who cut her, and he went flying into the wall. His knife slid to Natsu's feet, and he picked it up. The end of the blade looked disgusting, it had green, slimy stuff on it. Natsu touched the slime, and it burned his finger. He dropped the knife immediately and kicked it away...

*end flash back*

"Natsu, Natsu! Was it poisoned?" he heard Mira ask again.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Crap! What are we going to do?" asked Levy.

Suddenly the infirmary door burst open, and Gray appeared, with Wendy behind him. Wendy rushed up to where Akari lay, and immediately started doubting herself.

"I don't know if I can do it," she said," it looks pretty bad, Gray-sama."

"All the more reason for you to try your best." he smiled weakly at her.

She took a deep breath in, and laid her hands over the wound. Her hands glowed with an orange light, and the wound slowly, bit by bit, starting repairing itself. The poison slowly evaporated from Akari's body, and then the skin healed over the wound to leave a thin, white scar. When she was finished, Wendy fainted, and so Mira placed her in the bed opposite.

"Thank you Gray." whispered Natsu briefly hugging him.

Gray was taken by surprise, he pushed Natsu away and he said," um, that's ok, but just because you're happy doesn't mean you can hug me!"

"Who is she?" Levy asked Natsu, "you seem to care a lot about her."

"She's... she's my sister."

"Well that explains... wait, what? You have a sister?" she asked.

"How come you never told us?" Mira asked.

"It's a long story." was all Natsu said.

"Well anyway, what's-her-name...

"Akari." Natsu said

"... right, Akari is stable now, and sleeping. I'm not sure when she'll wake up so you can stay with her if you want." finished Mira-Jane.

"I'll stay." Natsu whispered, as he pulled up a chair to Akari's bedside.

"You're such a good brother." Levy said as she and Mira left the room.

"She'll be fine," Gray said, as he patted Natsu's shoulder, and then left as well.

Natsu took ahold of Akari's hand, and talked to her while she was sleeping. But soon, he felt extremely tired, and he fell asleep with his head beside her.

**I thought the ending was so sweet, but anyways I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow, or today even. BTW, I'm thinking of changing my pen name to either fallen angel, sky lark, wild fire, trinity aura, onyx vampyra or midnight star. If you have any other ideas please review me :D**


	6. Chapter 5 The Final Chapter

**This is the ****final**** chapter of my 1st (kind of short) story, and i'm not good with the whole 'brother and sisterly love' type thing so I'm sorry if it's bad. It's also my longest chapter- its over 1000 words! Awesome right? So, read and enjoy.**

Chapter Five

Natsu woke up in the afternoon, and his eyes were blinded by the sunlight streaming through the window.  
'Ow,' he thought, rubbing his sore neck, 'how long was I asleep for?'  
He looked over at Akari, who was watching him with a grin on her face.

"Hi sleepy head. You look cute when you sleep, but you drooled all over the bed." she complained.

He looked and saw a huge wet patch where his mouth had been."Woops sorry. When did you wake up?" he asked.

"Not long ago, but I've got the worst headache." she said, "What happened?"

"That gash, on your back, was poisoned. But Wendy healed you." Natsu explained, pointing at Wendy, still sleeping in the bed next to Akari.

"Oh, Wendy... she doesn't even know me but she saved my life." Akari smiled, "what a nice little girl."

"She's a Sky Dragon Slayer." Natsu said.

"Really? That's awesome," she said, "and um, are you still mad at me?"

"For what?" He asked.

"You know, the whole 'leaving you' thing."

"Well, yeah I guess so. I mean, you left while I was asleep! I didn't even get to say goodbye." said Natsu sadly.

"I left while you were sleeping so then you couldn't convince me to stay. I had to go, Natsu. Igneel is our father and I knew he wouldn't abandon us on purpose." she explained.

"But you didn't have to leave me! I could have come with you. I needed you to be there with me, to protect me." Natsu said.

"I never would have left if I didn't think you were strong enough to cope of your own. And you couldn't come because i thought it might be dangerous, and the last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt." she pulled Natsu towards her, wrapping her arms around him.  
"I feel guilty every day about what I did to you. I know that I left when you needed me, and I'm sorry for that. But I didn't mean to be away for so long, it's just, things got complicated."

"What happened? what was so important that it kept you away for seven years?" asked Natsu.

"Well um, telling you the whole story would be too long, so i'll just sum it up." Akari took a deep breath and said, "I was captured by weird people and taken to the Tower of Heaven, where I was imprisoned for five years by a man named Jellal. He used a machine like a SE plug and that sapped parts of my magic out and turned it into a giant Lacrima, the size of the tower itself. One day mages from some guild came and destroyed the tower, with the help of the council's Etherion, and I was free, but almost all of my magic was gone from my body so i had to hide. Then I lived in a cave just outside of the boudaries of Fiore for two years, training until I was strong enough to battle again. Is that good enough for you?" she asked.

"... Jellal? You were imprisoned by... Jellal?" Natsu was shocked. His own sister had been in the Tower at the same time as him. If only he had known that she was there, because then he could have rescued her.

"Do you know him?" Akari asked.

"The Guild..." Natsu stammered, "That destroyed the Tower... that was Fairy Tail. That was me, and my friends. Erza, Lucy, Gray, they were all there."

"You? You... freed me? Oh, Natsu, I owe you my life." she said.

"You owe me nothing. But I just never want you to leave me again, I don't want to lose you. You have no idea of how I felt when you left. Our dad disappeared, and then so did you, and I was completely alone. You've been gone for seven years, and I understand that that's probably not you're fault, but for all that time I have been thinking of you. Every waking moment I have prayed that you would come back to me, and you finally did so I'm never gonna let you leave again." he whispered.

He looked up at Akari's face and saw that she was crying.

"I never got to see you grow up, Natsu. Seven important years of your life I was not there for. But I promise you, I will be there for you, for all the years that come. I'll join Fairy Tail, and that way I will always be with you."

"You would do that for me?" Natsu asked.

"Little bro, I would go to the ends of the Earth for you. I would risk my own life to save yours. I would do anything for you." Akari smiled. "You're family after all."

"Oh, Akari," Natsu said as he leaned in to kiss her forehead, "thank you." he whispered.

"Now get some rest." he ordered, "If you need anything, just, I don't know, shoot a fireball at the door or something. That should get people's attention."

Akari laughed, "Sure thing."

Natsu felt as though things were returning back to normal, back to the time when his sister was with him. They laughed together, like they used to, they argued and sometimes fought. He smiled as he remembered the good times he had had with Akari, and the new ones they can now share together. He felt like he can finally be truly happy, and he now can finally have his family back.

'See, Igneel? Akari came back to me, so why don't you?' he thought, looking out the window and into the horizon.

He sighed, and turned his attention back to his sister.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he went to leave the room.

"Natsu!," Akari shouted after him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you, lil' bro." she whispered.

"I love you too." he said as he closed the door behind him.

THE END!

**I hope you liked it! I'm also hoping to publish more stories with Akari Dragneel in them, but I don't know yet. Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed my story! And if you haven't reviewed it yet, please do!**

**Thanks :)**

**Wildfire-dragneel**


End file.
